The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial process control systems, and more specifically, to data validation in industrial process control systems.
Industrial facilities, such as power generation plants, may include various interrelated equipment and process field devices. For example, power generation plants may include turbine or generator systems, and processes for operating and maintaining the turbine or generator systems. Certain industrial control systems may include a human-machine interface (HMI) system or other software application, in which data may be generated, processed, and/or transferred. To insure data integrity and/or proper functionality, data constraints may exist, which provide particular limitations on data. Traditionally, these limitations have been provided in a schema definition for the data, such as an extensible markup language (XML) schema definition (XSD) file. However, the use of an XML schema definition has traditionally merely constrained XML. Thus, in traditional approaches, XML files have been generated to validate the data. Unfortunately, in some cases, XML generation may be processor intense, creating an undue processing burden on components of the industrial process control system. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to improve configuration, generation, and/or data validation of software-modeled components, systems and/or frameworks in the industrial process control system.